Zephyre and Zarinah Kryptyd
by Gotham Girl 101
Summary: The Saturdays come across two twins with special abilities, so what happens when they are accepted to the family? On Break
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SECRET SATURDAYS, OTHERWISE ZAK WOULD HAVE _HUMAN _SIBLINGS~~~**

_"All families have secrets, ours just have bigger ones..."- Zak Saturday_

_

* * *

_

**Zephyre and Zarinah Kryptyd**

**_BY: MJ Morco_**

"Zak! Fiskerton! Your father and I are going to search for the '_Hibiscus Herum Eater_'." a woman with white hair called out through the airship. "Can I come too?!" Zak asked eagerly. "Zak..." his father warned,"Please??? I'll get to bed at 9:00 sharp!" he begged. Drew raised an eyebrow. "Why so eager to come along?" she asked her son,"I haven't been outside in _three_ days mom! I _need _to be outside!" he anxiously stated. "We have been flying over the entire pacific ocean, Doc." the matriarch pointed out.

Doc sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you have to stay close by and Fiskerton, Kimodo _and _Zon have to come with you." Zak smiled brightly and grabbed his claw while racing with said-cryptids.

The family of scientists were wandering around the plant-filled jungle. "Ah! Fresh-air!" Zak cheered while walking next to his brother. "Murmur-gaah ooh!" the gorilla-cat nodded in agreement. Kimodo followed a trail of maggot-grubs into a bush and chowed down while Zon flew in circles above them.

* * *

"There it is!" a girl with long black hair with dark blew streaks in a ponytail whispered to a girl who looked exactly like her but with pink streaks in her dark hair held in pig tails and a more demeanor appearance. Both appeared to be sixteen years old. "So we catch it now sis?" the girl with pink streaks asked in a quiet voice, dark green eyes sparkling with adventurous attitude. "On the count of three, one...two...THREE!" the two jumped out of the tree they were hiding in and lunged at a white chameleon like creature with horns. They used a butterfly-net with glowing strings to captivate it. "Ha! Inah, we caught the '_Hibiscus Herum Eater_'!" the blue-streaked girl exclaimed happily. "Yup! We did it big sis! Now keep it 'caged' so I can get a good picture Phyre." the younger one pulled out a camera and took a photo of the cryptid-creature. As they were about to let it go they heard someone shriek.

"Oh man! We are _so _grounded Fisk!" Zak whined to his furried friend, then added,"You know, if we make it out alive." Fisk whined inaudibly as a giant reptillion like creature was about to eat them. "Hey, tall, gross and ugly!" Zephyre yelled at the beast, she held a long, golden spear with the head made out of steal and a blue gem incrested at the spear's handel,"Put him down!" she commanded. The creature roared loudly,"Lard-butt! Over here!" Zarinah taunted, weilding a spear like her sisters, except the gem was red. The twins stood side-by-side as the creature came at them. Zephyre twirled her spear like a baton, threw into the air then shoved the head into the ground.

Suddenly, ice began to pressurize out of the ground and onto the monsters body, Zarinah then aimed her spear at the cryptid and shot a fire-blast. The reptillion roared then fell to the ground unconcious. Zak ran to the two. "You okay kid?" Zephyre asked in concern.

Zak nodded at them, speechless at what he just witnessed. "Zak! Fiskerton!" Drew called, Doc trailing behind her. She knelt down and hugged her boys. "I'm fine mom." Zak exasperated. "I told you to stay near and to have all three of your 'siblings' with you." Doc stated, Zak mumbled a 'sorry'. But then brightened up by saying that Zephyre and Zarinah saved him.

"It was nothing, we were just taking a few photos of this little guy, when we heard your son scream,"Zarinah explained, gesturing to the cryptid that was now in a level three containment unit.

"-Gasp!- The _'Hibiscus Herum Eater'_ ?!" Drew exclaimed in shock, the twins nodded. "What did you say your names were?" Doc asked. The twins then looked at each other and said,"I'm Zephyre and that's my sister Zarinah, we're the daughters of Dr. Terrance and Zeliana Kryptyd." Zephyre explained, smiling slightly at the shocked faces of Doc and Drew.

* * *

"_THE _Dr. Kryptyd?!" Doc asked in a befuddled voice. Zak looked confused,"Who?" he asked. "Zak, Dr. Kryptyd was one of the greatest secret scientist that ever lived!" Drew explained,"What happened to him?" the youngest Saturday asked. "Um.." Drew trailed off, Zephyre solemnly looked at Zak."Our parents were researching about Kur, and were killed along the other Secret Scientists during the investigation of Argost." Zak's eyes widened as he lowered his head.

"But after the death of our parents, we decided to take the family tradition, now we study Cryptids that live all over the world. Like their eco-system, what they are able to do, what they eat." Zarinah said, trying to brighten up the mood. "Which reminds me, it's time for dinner, would you like to join us?" "Oh we couldn't impose!" "It's no trouble at all, there's plenty of 'Coco-Payas' and 'Berri-bread' to go around." Zephyre assured.

The Saturdays, including Zon, Fisk and Komodo, followed the Kryptyds to a small air-ship that was probably the half the size of theirs. The difference between the airships was that there were vines, plants, fruits etc. all over the place, like a green-house. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Drago!" Zephyre called, a scaly green dragon, slightly bigger than Zon, flew towards them. He had yellow eyes with slits for pupils. "Drago, these are the Saturdays." she explained, the dragon-like creature opened his mouth, but she quickly cut him off,"No, you can't eat them." he lowered his head and whined softly.

"What kind of cryptid is he?" Doc asked,"He's a reptillic-bat. His DNA show traces of bat and reptillion like features. He is able to create a sonic-sound by screeching, with a strong enough screech, he can bring down a house. His wings are very strong and durable, meaning that they heal quickly when injured." Zephyre explained thoroughly. "We found him near his nest when he was just a hatchling. His mother was taken by a man with an Iron Mask." she stated,"Van Rook." Doc muttered darkly.

"Una!" Zarinah called, a unicorn like creature with a very sharp horn on it's forehead came trotting by. Unlike a unicorn, this creature had fangs. "Hey there pretty horsy~" Zarinah greeted, brushing her fingers through the cryptid's mane. "This is Una. We've had her since we were six, our parents found her injured and healed back to health. She's been with us ever since. She is a vampire-horse. She feeds on livestock and fruit. Una is able to run with great speed, her horn is like a sword." Zarinah explained, gesturing to the horse.

"Please, take a seat, dinner will be done shortly. The cryptids are free to pick some fruits if they wish. There are also som grubs and insects in the ground." Zarinah stated, gesturing to the foresty-terrain behind her.

* * *

"Enjoy!" Zephyre exclaimed, putting down trays with a bread-loaf with berries baked in, coconut halves filled with papaya juice and milk and tropical fruits chopped and diced. They ate and talked about cryptids, also swapping stories in the process.

"Hey, how long have you guys lived here?" Zak asked curiously,"Well, our engine broked down, so counting today would be, three months." Zarinah stated, nonchalantly. The Saturdays stared at them,"As thanks, how about we fix the engine?" "Really?" Zephyre asked, Doc nodded,"It's the least we could do." "Maybe you could join our team!" Zak said, his voice full of hope. "Oh no! We wouldn't want to get in your way." Zarinah said,"Get in our way? Please, with the way you saved Zak, you'd be a _big _help!" Drew argued. "Well..." the Kryptyds began to dicuss matters.

"Okay, we've come to an agreement." The twins said, Zak raised an eyebrow,"Well?" "We're in." They said in unison.

Zak cheered, Drew smiled, Doc smirked,"I must warn you, a day in our lives is pretty danerous." the twins smiled,"I think we can handle it," they said, assuringly as the creatures nodded,"Very good then, young Kryptyd Twins, welcome to our world." Zephyre and Doc shook hands, as the other people in the room cracked smiles.

THE END....NOT!

* * *

**Sayuki: Hate it? Like it? RR, flames aren't welcome. Also, HOW THE HELL DO I ADD CHAPTERS TO STORIES DAMN IT?!**


	2. Babysitting Zak

**I DO NOT OWN THE SATURDAYS OF SECRET!**

_"All families have secrets, ours just have bigger ones..."-Zak Saturday_

**Chapter 2, Babysitting?**

It has been three weeks since the twins have been traveling with the Saturdays, and so far they liked it. "Kids? Doc and I are going out tonight. Zephyre? Zarinah? Could you...Babysit Zak, just for tonight?" Drew asked,"Sure." they answered simply. Drew brightened up and hugged them. She gave them instructions of how to get Zak to sleep at 9:45, dinner wasn't cooked yet so they had to make that meal. Drew also made sure to put emergency numbers on the fridge,"Auntie, calm down. It's not like he could put the place on fire." Zarinah joked. During the time that they stayed with the Saturdays, the twins grew accustomed to calling Doc and Drew Uncle and Auntie.

Drew's eyes grew wide in worry,"Just, be careful 'kay? Zak maybe eleven, but he's very crafty and smart." and with that the two adults left.

Zak jumped off the couch and shouted once his parents left,"Alright! Party!" he ran to the phone but was quickly stopped by Zephyre,"Nope, sorry kiddo. No parties." she said sternly.

"Dang!" Zak whined.

It was seven o`clock, Zarinah was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for dinner. She saw some bread and cheese. She got out a frying pan andd thought_, 'Now how hard can it be to make grilled cheese sandwitches?_'

* * *

"Zak, time for your bath!" Zephyre called through the airship, she heard snickers from Fisk, Drago and Zak. "Alright, if you _don't _come out right now and take a bath, I'll make sure you never watch Weird World ever again." she smirked when she heard a gasp, but it quickly turned into a frown when she heard Zak's voice sarcasticaly say,"Oh no, she'll take away Weird World, HA! Nice try Zephy, but I know how to disable and inable the air-ship's communication programs!!! So even if you do take away Weird World, I'll just re-plug it."

Zephyre frowned,_'That's it! This kid's going down! D-O-W-N, DOWN!!!' _, she thought sadistically. (A/N:I know, she's short-tempered, XP)

She brightened up when she thought of a brilliant idea,"Oh Zak~", she sang,"If you take a bath, I'll let you stay up 'til 10:00 pm~", Zephyre smirked when she saw Zak jump out of his hiding spot,"Really?" She nodded,"Yup-don't tell your parents though." Zak nodded enthusiastically and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Zarinah groaned,"This looks so much easier on Iron Chef," she sighed. The entire counter next to the stove was covered with melted cheese and bread-crumbs. "I am so grounded." she muttered out loud. "What the hell happened here?!?!" Zephyre shrieked,"You have no problems with baking bread but you can't even make a freaking sandwitch?!" she shrieked incrediously.

"What's with all the-Oh crud." Zak stated, he had just finished dressing up when he heard screaming. "_Bu-pup now ew aja maka hoo!" _Fisk muttered, his words literally translated to,"Holy crud, now you guys are in so much trouble!"

"Would you guys just shut-up and help me? 'Cuz if I go down I'm taking you down with me!", Zarinah said threatningly. "Fine." They all mumbled.

* * *

Once the kitchen was all cleaned up, Zephyre decided to make dinner. "Okay," she sighed in relief,"The mac & cheese is done so eat up." All of them ate, and once they were done it was already nine thirty. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Zarinah suggested, the others agreed.

Once the movie was plugged in, Aliens vs. Monsters came on. After about an our into the movie Zak fell asleep. The twins asked Fiskerton to put him in his bed. The gorilla-cat nodded and tucked the boy in. Thirty minutes later, Doc and Drew came home to find everything quiet and clean. The couple saw the twins on the couch, watching a movie.

"We're they any trouble?" Doc asked, the duo glanced at each other,"Nope, no touble at all-don't worry, he's out like a light." they replied. Drew sighed in content and said,"thanks you two." "No problem, Zak is like a little brother to us." Zephyre said, Zarinah muttered so that Doc and Drew couldn't hear,"A really annoying little brother."

**

* * *

**

** THE END...NOT!**

**Sayuki: Please Review~ this was sort of a mini sode of what it would be like if the twins and Zak were related as siblings so yeah, the twins are a little bit OCC here. Hope u liked it! **


	3. El Who?

**I do NOT own the Secret Saturdays~**

_"All families have secrets, ours just have bigger ones." -Zak Saturday_

_**Zephyre and Zarinah Kryptyd**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: El Chupacabra, The Goat-Eater**

"Zak?" Zarinah called through the mexican cactus field. "Zak?!" her sister, Zephyre, called louder.

Zephyre Kryptyd, the eldest out of the two girls by four minutes, as they are both twins. And as twins go, identical I mean, they looked exactly alike. Both girls have green eyes and black hair, the only difference between them is the fact that the highlights in their hair were different colors. Zephyre had dark blue and Zarinah had magenta-pink. She's more out-going than her twin, but very short-tempered, so watch out for her killer Ice-Staff.

Zarinah Kryptyd, the younger twin, is a little bit more shy than her older sister. But just because she's shy and careless doesn't mean you should doubt her, once you get on her bad side, you'll have to face the wrath of her Fire-Staff. Unlike her twin though, Zarinah is very reasonable, she's also good at listening, but she won't be afraid to speak her mind.

The two girls have been traveling with the Saturdays for the last five weeks, and now they've become a part of the family along with their cryptid friends, Drago and Uni. And do to many 'babysitting' jobs, they've come to realize that Zak was a magnet for trouble.

"Where could that boy be?" Zephyre asked, she was feeling rather hot today, and her choice of clothing wasn't helping much either. Zephyre was wearing a black tank-top, silver bell-bottoms with a gold thread dragon on the left leg and white high heel sneakers.

"I shouldn't have worn this today." Zarinah complained, gesturing to her long-sleeved silver zip-up shirt that had a collar, black jeans with a gold dragon on the right leg and sandals with straps.

Suddenly, they were pumbled with water balloons. "AAAHHH! ZAK!!!" they screamed in unison. Said-boy was on a sand dune, the claw hanging on his shoulder lazily. Fiskerton who was playing with an unthrown water balloon, next to him.

The two soaked teens stalked to where the cryptid powered boy was,"Zak...", Zarinah whispered menacingly, the white-banged boy had his eyes close as he layed on the ground,"Hm?", he lazily replied,"...run." the opposite twin commanded calmly. Zak, now sitting up, frowned,"What?"

"Run." they repeated, slightly more harsh than before. "Oh. Oh! Right!" , and with that, Fisk and Zak ran as fast as their legs could take them. "Now?" Zarinah questioned, eyes wandering to her sister.

"Not yet," the eldest twin replied, one minute passed,"Okay, now!" she exclaimed. The two twin teens **(A/N:HA! ALLITERATION!!!! XD) **ran after their "brothers", to a small adobe village.

* * *

Zak and Fisk ran through the crowd of locals and glanced behind them,"I think we lost them!", the twelve-year-old huffed, leaning forward to catch his breath. _"Gibuga?"_, Fiskerton asked,"Really..." Zak replied, "Think again." Zephyre's deep feminine voice whispered.

The two victims slowly turned around two see their "sisters" standing in front of them, waving their staffs in their faces. "N-now, girls..let's not do anything rash." Zak tried to reason. Keyword:Tried.

"Oh, we are **way **beyond 'rash'." the pink-streaked girl whispered, lunging at them. Zak made a run to find his parents,"Mom! Dad?! Help! Zephyre and Zarinah are trying to kill me!!!", he yelled through the small adobe market where his guardians were shopping at.

* * *

Doctor Soloman and Drew exchanged glances at each other. "Zak, what did you do?", his white-haired mother asked. "Well-" he was cut off when Zephyre and Zarinah grabbed him,"Wah!" Zak screamed, struggling to break free from his sisters' strong grip.

The two eldest Saturdays stared at the three kids. Doc merely shook his head while Drew raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two wet?", the fire sword user questioned, seeing the sixteen-year-olds soaking wet.

Zephyre gave Zak a noogie while Zarinah explained the current situation,"Well, we were trying to find Zak in the cactus field over the sand hills down West, when he and Fisk-" she gestured to the gorilla-cat that was currently tied down wth rope,"-thought they'd cool us off with water balloons." she finished.

Drew chuckled lightly, she found it amusing when she learned that Zak interacted with his adopted sisters as a real brother would, it made her think about Doyle. She shook her head when she saw Zephyre attempt to give her starfish-banged son a wedgie before returning to her husband's side.

* * *

"Kids, we've talked to the locals." Doctor Soloman Saturday started, the three adolescents looked at him,"And?" Zak asked, breaking the small silence. "There have been sightings of a 'monster' that take goats away from farms." Doc finished.

"What? You mean like 'El Chupacabra'?" The blue-streaked girl asked,"Precisely." "El who?" Zak raised an eyebrow.

"El Chupacabra Zak. In Mexican Legend, there is a monster that hunts at night and feeds by day. This monster takes the goats from farms of poor farm men, it is known as El Chupacabra." Zarinah explained thoroughly,"It is said that light can penatrate the beast, BUT if the beast scratches someone with their unholy claws, it can turn that victim into another of its kind." Zephyre finished.

"You mean like how vampire bite their victims into mindless zombies?" the curious boy compared,"Yup." "Cool!"

"So, what do we do about this whole 'Chupacabra' Fiasco? I mean, are you sure it's not just a coyote?" Zarinah asked, Drew nodded,"We're sure. We found some fur and analyzed it, apparently this 'being' has a very strong carnivorous side and we can't get any readings on the DNA scanner. Whatever it is, it's definitely not normal." "So what do you want us to do?" "Well, one of the farms has been hit about three times now, no reason it wouldn't be hit again. We should check it out tonight."

The teams of cryptid studiers agreed on the plan. They'd have a small stakeout to unveil the mystery of El Chupacabra.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Sayuki:Please review!!!


	4. El Chupacabra Shows

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own the Secret Saturdays...**

_"All families have secrets, ours just have bigger ones..."-Zak Saturday_

**Zephyre and Zarinah Kryptyd**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4, El Chupacabra Shows**

"We assure you, your farm is in good hands." Drew stated to the mexican farm owner, in a good-natured voice. It was 8:15 PM, the Saturdays and the Kryptyds were staking out the farm that the El Chupacabra had attacked, thrice.

The team of Secret Scientists were hiding in the shack that was right next to the farm, it was a little crowded. Espicially since Fiskerton and Drago were involved in this mission while Uni, Zon and Komodo stayed at the air-ship.

"Ow! Zak, your stepping on my foot." Zarinah complained,"I can't move! Zephyre's elbow is poking my ribs!" "Both of you, shut-up. You're giving me a headache!" Zak responded, while Zephyre snapped at them. Drew shook her head while peaking out at a high window.

Doc was peaking out the other, his glove ready for action. They waited and waited. Nothing and noone came. Soon they fell asleep.

* * *

**BOOM! **"Bah! Baaahhh!!!", The Saturday's and the Kryptyd's eyes snapped open. "Something's out there!" Zarinah whispered frantically. Doc peaked through the window to see a large figure standing on all fours.

"It's the Chupacabra!" he whispered loudly. The two families ran outside. The figure turned its head to reveal glowing crimson eyes. The fangs in its mouth were sharp and druel leaked out.

"RAAAHHH!!!" the creature hissed. It came at them with its claws. "Everybody, steer clear of the claws, don't let it scratch you!" Drew yelled over the clangs of metal and nails as a battle began.

"If we keep it out through the night, then the sun can kill it!" Zak yelled,"Wow, you actually listen." Zephyre stated teasingly,"Shut-up!"

"Guys, Goat-Eater coming at you at 12:00!" Zarinah warned, Zephyre and Zak managed to dodge the beast. _"Ururu wah!"_ Fiskerton growled while throwing rocks at the thing. "Why the heck are you using rocks?!" The twelve year old asked in a loud voice. _"Migu gu ow!"_ The gorilla-cat replied, easily translating to,"I'm improvising!".

Drago screeched at the mexican cryptid, causing the earth under it to crack slightly. Zarinah aimed a few fireballs at it. Zephyre blew shards of ice, but the Chupacabra dodged it all.

Zak then tried to use his powers on it, only irritating the beast. The goat-eater turned to the white star-ed boy and ran at him with his claws. "ZAK!!!" everyone yelled simueltaneously.

Zak was then scratched ny the claws of the unholy demon...

* * *

**Sayuki:Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to make a dramatic cliffhanger. Also, I apologize for not updatng in so long. Please review!**

**Zephyre and Zarinah:Or else we will use our ice and fire staffs on you. -Waves the Staff of Fire and Ice threatiningly-**

**Sayuki: ^.^"**


	5. Cursed?

**

* * *

**

I do NOT own the Secret Saturdays!

_"All families have secrets, ours just have bigger ones..."-Zak Saturday._

_**Zephyre and Zarinah Kryptyd**

* * *

_

_Previously on The Kryptyd Twins..._

_Drago screeched at the mexican cryptid, causing the earth under it to shake slightly. Zarinah aimed a few fire-balls at it. Zephyre blew shards of ice, but the Chupacabra dodged it all._

_Zak tried to influence his powers on the beast, only irritating it in the process. The goat-eater turned to the star-ed boy and ran at him with its claws,"ZAK!!!" everyone yelled simueltaneously._

_Zak was then scratched by the claws of the unholy demon..._

_

* * *

_

"Aaahhh!!!" Zak yelled in agony, while trying to nurse the wound that was tainted by the Chupacabra. The scratch marks on his shoulder began to glow neon green, then the twelve-year-old fainted.

Doc, angry as hell, drew a fist at the beast, knocking the cryptid out of the farm. Drew ran to her son and cradled him,"Zak? Baby, can you hear me?" she pleaded. Zak just responded by groaning.

The sun rose a little in the East. With the Chupacabra still out. The skin of the cryptid began to singe. Then the being caught fire while roaring in pain. After, the beast faded in the wind as dust.

"That's one problem solved," Zarinah murmured while staring at Zak's wound. "Are their any cures?" Doc asked anxiously. Zephyre, deep in thought, replied absently,"There is one that I know of, but we need to give it to Zak before sunset, otherwise he will transform into El Chupacabra."

"Wait, you don't mean," Zarinah narrowed her eyes, then widened them,"Oh no. You are crazy!" she exclaimed.

Drew looked up at them and asked wearily,"What?" "The cure that Zephyre is talking about is called 'Aikyo Abekobe no Kega', or 'Wound Reverse Charm'. Most of the ingridiants are durable, but the main ingridiant, ClovaRose Leaves, can only be found in the peek of high altitude mountains." the pink-streaked twin explained.

"Great, where are we going to find a high-altitude mountain?" _"El Diablo Montoya."_ Zephyre replied to the one-eyed man. (technically Doc's left eye is blind, right?) "Huh?" Zak asked groaning slightly.

"The closest mountain with high elevation is _'El Diablo Montoya',_ or 'The Mountain of The Devil'." Zarinah stated,"You mean to tell me that you want to climb a 50-foot tall mountain with steep rocks?!" the 16-teen year old incrediously asked her twin.

"We're running out of options Inah." Zephyre argued solemnly,"We don't even know if it'll work, Phyre!" Zarinah protested, using her sister's nickname. "We have to try!"

After a small silence, Zarinah sighed in defeat with her hand raised up in defense,"Fine, fine. But if this doesn't work, I say we do it my way."

"Then let's go, to _'El Diablo Montoya'_."

* * *

"We need to isolate Zak 'til further notice, otherwise he may go Chupacabra and attack everything in sight." Drew said, chaining Zak to a table that was bolted to the floor. "Okay, someone has to stay here and keep him under lock down."

"Fiskerton and I will stay behind." Drew volunteered.

"That leaves me, Zarinah, Uncle Doc and Drago to retrieve the plant. We'll keep in touch with these communicaters." Zephyre said, handing Drew a small walkie-talkie with video phones and GPS navigation. "We'll try to be back by sun down." Doc assured his wife.

Then they left.

"Hang on Zak, help is coming." Drew whispered to the bed ridden boy

* * *

"How much further?" Zarinah gasped out, reaching for the next rock. "In feet? Estimation is probably 25. We've managed to climb half of it." Doc shouted down. Drago flew a little bit higher while panting,"See anything Drago?" Zephyre shouted up, the scaly crytipd shook his head.

Zarinah jumped up slightly to grab another mound, it crumbled,"Ah!" she yelled in surprise, falling slightly,"Zarinah! You okay?!" her sister shouted, the younger Kryptyd reajusted her footing and got into a better position. "Y-yeah." she responded, a little shakened.

"We're almost-", Doc was cut off by the mountain shaking,"Avalanche!" they all yelped in shock. "Drago!" Zephyre screeched as said-cryptid was hit in the gut by a boulder the same size as Zak.

The lizzard-bat broke its fall with a nearby cliff-ledge. His wings had large scratches,"Drago is fine, but his wings need healing time." Zarinah said, Doc took out a First-Aid kit,"I'll stay behind and help him heal, you girls go ahead."

"Don't worry, we'll catch up." and with that, Doc landed beside Drago and began to heal the scratches with disinfected spray.

* * *

"We're almost there Inah," the blue-streaked girl assured her sister,"Yeah, but we'd better hurry, it's almost sundown." Suddenly, a loud beastly roaring cam from the top.

"W-what was-" Zarinah was cut off when a giant cryptid came at them. It was green, ugly and incredibly fast. "AH!" Zephyre yelped as she was scratched by the cryptid,"What is that thing?!"

"Don't know, don't care! But I am going to try to distract it!" Zephyre got out her staff and carefully aimed it at the thing,"Hah!" a big load of ice was thrown at it, the green monstrasity came crashing down. It was falling towards Zarinah,"Aaahhh!"

"ZARINAH!" Zephyre exclaimed as her sister went free-falling. The fire-staff weilder managed to land on another ledge, but the being was not as lucky. "Zarinah!" she called,"I'm fine!" the pink streaked girl replied, but then winced, "I-I think I broke my arm!" Zephyre was about to climb down when her little sister shook her head,"No! Phyre, go find the ClovaRose. Zak needs you. Bones of now can heal, but scars of the past can't." Zephyre nodded in understanding. She began to climb again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"AGH!" Zak screamed in pain as his body struggled to break free from the chains that held him back, Drew took a rag and soaked it in cold water before rubbing it against her son's forehead.

"UGH! AH!" Zak screamed again, his hands began to glow, then they morphed into claws. Fiskerton gasped, Drew's dark eyes widened,"Please hurry girls." she whispered,"Please."

_'...Before it's too late.'_

_

* * *

_

Zephyre carefully grabbed a plant that had a small rosebud in the center and clover-like leaves. She picked it and put it in a small container. But then,"Avalanche!" she screamed, rocks and mini-boulders came tumbling down and the cliff began to shake.

She fell off the ledge where she sat. _'Sorry Zak...no way I'm gonna survive this.' _she thought, closing her eyes...(AN: You have no idea how much I wanted to end it here!)

"Don't start counting your chickens befre they hatch, Phyre." Zarinah voice said. Zephyre's eyes popped open to find that she was riding on the back of Drago. "Inah!" she exclaimed hugging her sister whose left arm was rapped in gauze,"Uncle Doc!" Doc smirked as he hugged the blue-streaked girl. "Did you get the plant?" She nodded and took out the container. "Good, now, let's go save your 'brother'." And with that they flew back to the airship.

* * *

"Are you serious? I was a Chupacabra?"a now fully-healed Zak asked incrediously, staring at his family members. "Yup, but we managed to give you the antidote before you transformed fully."

"Aw! But I wanted to see me as a mexican monster!" the cryptid-powered pre-teen whined. The twins shook their heads, then smirked. "Hey Zak." Zarinah said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Zak, now slightly terrified, looked up at the broken armed twin,"Yes?" he squeaked. Zephyre pulled out a Water Blaster 3000,"Run."

Zak's yells of mercy echoed through the airship while the Twins' laughter filled the rooms.

* * *

**Sayuki: I honestly thought this chapter sucked a little, oh well. Oh! Apologies for not having to update in SO long. I had some ,err, diffuculties logging in. Please Review! I'll try to update more often. But I can't promise anything. Ta-ta!**


	6. In Memory

**Sayuki:Sorry for the delay!**

**Zephyre:The author is very lazy.**

**Sayuki:Am not!**

**Zephyre:Are too.**

**Sayuki:Nuh-uh!**

**Zephyre:Yah-huh!**

**Zarinah:-.-' Sayuki12 doesn't own 'The Secret Saturdays'. Sadly, she owns my sister, our cryptids and I.**

**

* * *

**

_"All families have secrets, ours just have bigger ones..."-Zak Saturday_

**Zephyre and Zarinah Kryptyd

* * *

**

"Kids!" Drew Saturday called,"Breakfast!" Zak and Zephyre came into the dining room while Fisk, Drago, Uni, Kimodo and Zon came threw eagerly. Doc then noticed someone missing.

"Where's Zarinah?" he asked, Zarinah was usually very punctual and responsible. "Don't know." Zephyre stated, she was still partially asleep. Just then, the pink-streaked girl came limping in.

"Morning," she greeted stuffily,"Inah, you OK?" the elder twin asked in concern,"Yeah why?" "Your hair's still messy and you're in your bunny pajamas." Zak pointed out nonchalantly while taking a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

Zarinah began to cough uncontrollably, "Sorry kiddo, but I think you have the Flu." Drew said, feeling her forehead which was warmer than usual. "Looks like it's back to bed for you." "But-" "Bed." Doc stated, pointing at the entrance to the rooms.

Without further arguement, Zarinah limped back to her room lazily.

* * *

"OK, who's going to stay with Zarinah, in her current condition, she cannot stay home alone. Doc and I have to visit the monks in the Himalayas for some facts on the Tibetan Fire Sword."

"I'll do it." Zephyre volunteered,"Great, while you're at it, can you babysit Zak?" "What?! Mom I'm not a baby, I'm a reincarnation of Kur for crying out loud! Kur!" Zak argued. "Doesn't matter, you live under our roof, you follow our rules." the white streaked man sternly stated. Sulking, Zak went into his room.

"We'll be back by tonight," and with that, Drew and Doc went into a mini, two man jet and zipped off.

Zephyre found some medicine in the kitchen and took out a small measuring cap. She boiled some soup and waited. _'Let's see, suppliments, check. Soup check. What else?...Oh! Orange juice and tissues!'_ the elder twin thought, for supplies for her bed-ridden sister.

Meanwhile...

"-Cough Cough!- -Wheeze...- Being sick stinks!" Zarinah groaned, she felt like dying. The door opened to reveal Zak, dressed as a surgeon. (**AN: Oh, this can't be good...**) "Hello Zarinah, ready for your surgery?" a muffled voice asked. He held out a disective knife and a sewing kit.

"Zak? I'm sick, not dying." "But I'm bored!" the Kur carnation whined,"Then disect the teddy bear, just keep the knife away from me." Zak grumbled a bit before grabbing the stuffed animal and going back to his room.

Zarinah sighed and shook her head,"Kids..."

* * *

"Little sister, here are the medicines for the fever and the cough, some soft food, fluids and tissues." Zephyre said, holding out the tray.

"Thanks," a weak voice said gratefully. Zephyre nodded and went to check on Zak, smirking, Zarinah sipped the soup before muttering,"Wait 'til she sees what Zak did to_ her _bear."

In Zak's room...

"Scapal," he commanded holding his hand out before grabbing the tool from his assistant, Nurse Fiskerton,_"Abba jassu wah?" _the red-eyed gorilla cat whined, his words translated to,"Why do _I _have to be the nurse?" " 'Cuz the costume won't fit you." was Zak's reply.

He cut open the bear before putting in a cherry tomatoe,"Now to sew him up." "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MR. SNUGGLY?!?!" Zephyre exclaimed, her eyes bulging out in horror as she froze in her tracks.

"We gave him a heart transplant." "AAAH!" The blue-streaked girl shrieked before fainting. "Zon? Take patient number 002 to the ER, we will perform a brain transplant." Zak commanded to his emergency assistant.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Zephyre hissed out, she got up, calmly walked towards the bear, grabbed it, took out the tomatoe and threw it at Zak. Hard. Grabbing the sewing kit, she gave her 'brother' and the cryptids the evil eye before threatning,"Don't. Touch. Mr. Snuggly. _Ever_." and with that she left.

* * *

"-Snores- Wha-what?" Zarinah woke up when she heard the door slide open,"Why did you let Zak give Mr. Snuggly a Heart Transplant?" Zephyre glared at her sister. Zarinah smiled,"Consider it payback for Ms. Porker."

_~Flashback~_

_A pair of thirteen year olds could be seen, running around a small meadow. A girl with pink high-lights held a pink pig with a red bow securely in her arms._

_"Inah!" A girl with blue high lights called, waving her arms. "I found a 'Violet Durangasaur'." she said, holding up a cage with a violet blue, reptillic bird. "Cool! Phyre, where did you find it?" "Over by the river bend. We can study it when we get home." Zarinah leaned in closely to the bird, only causing it to be frightened. _

_It shot ice out of it beak, and on to Ms. Porker's right front paw. Then, it shattered. "MS. PORKER!" Zarinah cried, Zephyre stared wide-eyed, accidently dropping the cage, allowing the cryptid to break free._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That wasn't my fault! That was V.D.'s fault!" Zephyre exclaimed,"Whatever, consider us even now." Zarinah crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her three-legged pig. Zephyre sighed,"Fine. We're even."

* * *

Zak sighed,"I am so bored!" he cried out dramatically. Fisk nodded in agreement,"Maybe I'll make lunch." Zak thought out loud.

"Don't even think about it." Zephyre said from behind, startling the two. "Remember what happened last time?"

_~Flashback~_

_"Ugh, so hungry!" Zak moaned,"Then eat." Zarinah stated absently while reading her book. "Fine." He grumbled, going into the kitchen. "How hard can it be to make french fries?" he asked to noone in particular, if only he knew._

_15 Minutes Later..._

_Zephyre sniffed the air,"Do you smell something burning?" she asked her twin who set down her book, they stared at each other in realization,"ZAK!"_

_They ran to the kitchen to find said-boy putting out a stove fire with an extinguisher. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He asked rhetorically. Zephyre moaned while Zarinah nodded,"Oh, big time."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Oh yeah, I got grounded for a month." Zak remembered,"Hey, remember that time Fisk got fleas?" he asked in amusement while the gorilla-cat snorted.

Zephyre nodded,"How could I forget? It took us a week of baths just to get rid of them-and I'm still scrathcing some spots."

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Zak, why are you scratching?" Zephyre asked, then she panicked,"You don't have the chicken pox do you?" she asked ,"Nah, I had those when I was seven." he replied, scratching his back eagerly._

_"Then what's up?" the oppisite twin asked, crossing her arms over her chest,"I'm not sure, I was playing frizball with Fisk, and now I'm all itchy." "Maybe you're allergic to something." "Let's go ask Uncle Doc." _

_They went in the lab only to find the couple scratching their backs furiously,"Is this some sort of new dance?" Zarinah raised a delicate eyebrow,"No, we we're just researching somethings about leumarian customs with Fisk, then we felt some irratable skin feelings." Doc explained._

_"Fisk?" said-cryptid began scratching himself like a dog. "Uh, now I'm itchy for some reason!" Zephyre scratched her back against the wall,"Me too! I think Fiskerton has fleas!" Zarinah exclaimed. "Mugu ha waha?!" Fisk exclaimed, he said "WHAT? FLEAS?!" "We need to give him a FLEA bath!" "Grab him!" they dunk Fisk in the bath and shampooed his fur furiously._

_"Get behind is ears!" "Don't forget his feat!" Once they were sure Fisk was clean, they repeated the gesture once everyday for a week. And had to endure a series of painful injections for the flea rashes._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Man, that was some week." Zak nodded in agreement.

* * *

After they ate some clam chowder that Zephyre had whipped up, they began to reminisce somethings from the past month and a half. "Remember the time we pranked Zarinah with the scary movie?" Zephyre nodded,"That was _hilarious_."

"Hey, what'cha guys doing?" a raspy voice asked, they turned to see Zarinah who looked better in shape. "Feeling OK?" She nodded,"Yeah, my fever's gone and the coughing's not as bad."

"Good, we we're just remembering the Scary Movie Prank." "Oh, that was mean." Zarinah pouted as she recalled the incident. "We said sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut the fact that I am now scarred for life." she shuddered.

_~Flashback~_

_The three kids were sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn and a big blue blanket covering them and the cozy couch. They were all in their pajamas, watching a film. "Wh-who's there?" a lady on the screen asked._

_"Out. Get out." a child's voice echoed in the forbidden cave that the woman was trespassing through commanded. Zak was completely entranced by the movie. Zephyre, on the other hand, was completely bored, she just ate handfulls of popcorn to pass the time. 'So. Bored. Must. Stay. Awake.' she chanted in her head. _

_Zarinah was totally freaked out, she was hiding under the covers. 'It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's. Just. A. Movie!' she tried to think so she could stay calm. She peaked through the covers,"Out. Out. GET OUT!" _

_"AAAAHHHHHH!" Zarinah shrieked at the top of her lungs when she saw the dead face of a child, covered in blood that oozed out of the empty eyesockets. Her scream caused the other two to jump._

_"What happened?!" Doc cried as he ran through the door, power glove ready for action. He saw the three kids staring at him and sighed in relief. He clicked on the light and turned off the TV,"Hey!" his son protested," Bedtime. All of you. Now." Doc commanded with a stern voice. _

_The three didn't bother arguing. Zephyre was in the bathroom flossing her teeth, Zarinah was curled up in bed with Uni sleep standing in the stable next door. _

_Zephyre was about to head out when a pair of long, furry arms grabbed her and pulled her into a supply closet. Before she could realize what was happening, the furry hand covered her mouth before she could scream._

_Turning on the light in the supply room, Zak grinned sheepishly,"Zak, what the hell?!" Zephyre whispered in fury. Zak 'shushed' the girl before explaining. "I have an awesome prank, but I need your help." Fiskerton nodded with Zak, Zephyre huffed._

_"What iis it?" Zak and Fisk gave her cheshire grins._

_Meanwhile..._

_"It was just a movie." Zarinah whispered, staring at the white ceiling of her room. She heard a thud and hid under her covers. THUD! the sound was cominng from outside._

_She tiptoed out of her bed and cautiously stood in front of the door. THUD! the noise was getting louder, she took her fire staff just in case. She was about to open the door fully when-_

_SPLAT! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Zarinah screeched as she was covered head to toe in oatmeal, she was about to shoot flames from her staff but the laughter caused her to open her eyes and see Zephyre and Zak gasping for air._

_"AHAHAHA! THE LOOK ON YOU FACE!!!" Zak gasped out,"PRICELESS! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Zephyre giggled. Zarinah, finally comprehending that it was a prank, got a murderous glare in her eyes._

_"Uh-oh." "DIE!!!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Still, it was so funny." Zak snickered.

After three and a half hours of remembering, they all fell asleep on the couch, as where the Saturday couple had found them when they came home.

"Now isn't this a familiar scene." Doc said quietly to a smirking Drew.

_~Flashback~_

_"Aw," Drew cooed when she saw the twins and Zak sprawled out on the couch, Zak was inbetween his 'sisters' while they slept peacefully, Doc came in and smiled._

_Zarinah shivered a little and smiled when the white-haired woman put a few afghans on them all. Turning off the light. The two tiptoed out the room, missing how the oldest of the kids opened her eyes slightly before closing them while smiling in her sleep._

_"Goodnight." she whispered before making a U-Turn to slumberland._

_~End of Flashback_~

* * *

**Sayuki: Aw, you have to admit that a sleeping Zak is a cute mental image ^_^, Please Review!**


	7. Authoress' Note

**Sayuki:I'm sorry to say that I cannot update for a while. I'm going on a small vacation. So please don't hate me if I don't update for a long time. Also,I'd like to thank the following, **

**Rain C. Frosty**

**Luiz4200**

**Olivia**

**dracula-key**

**zak maniac**

**Drew pt Blackwell**

**a.t**

**and spectrobemaster, especially since he taght me how to add chapters**

** Love you guys, and I'll be back as soon as possible, promise! ^__^**


End file.
